battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Specter
Kamen Rider Specter is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Makoto is one of Takeru's childhood friends who along with his sister disappeared into the Gamma's dimension 10 years ago, but they have both come back by unknown means. Following his return to the living world, Makoto gained a Ghost Driver and a Ghost Eyecon that allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Specter so he too can battle Gammas to collect the 15 Ghost Eyecons. However, he is also after Kamen Rider Ghost's own Eyecons and stops at nothing to steal them so he can have his own wish granted: to bring his sister's body back from the Gamma's dimension. He even aligns himself with Chikara Saionji and Alain to reach his goal, and fights Kamen Rider Ghost and the Gammas to get the missing Eyecons. However, Saionji is merely using him to collect the Eyecons for him, and when all 15 are gathered, and Kanon is kidnapped by Saionji and the Green Dragon Blade Gamma, forcing Makoto to do his bidding. Takeru confronts him and promises that he will save Makoto's sister, breaking the other man's cold exterior to realize despite everything, Takeru still considers him a friend. After Kanon is saved, Makoto promises to help Takeru find the Eyecons once more so he can return to life. In Super Movie War Genesis, after Takeru and Shinnosuke are send back in time to 10 years in the past, as Takeru has a chance to prevent his father from death, but it was all part of Da Vinci Gamma's plans of taking over the present day, such as using the machinations he created it through using Takeru's desire to save someone he care most from dying to makes it so the Roidmudes were never destroyed, and none of them remember having gained empathy for humanity, Makoto accompanies Go, then backed by a revived Chase and 072 to defend the Earth from an evil Roidmudes and Gamma's attacks and find the mastermind(s) behind Roidmudes' revival while waiting for Takeru and Shinnosuke's return. After the final battle against the Renaissance Gamma (combined form of the Gammas Michaelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael), with most of the Roidmudes finally fades away from their existence, Makoto and his Daitenkū-ji friends attends Shinnosuke and Kiriko's marriage and congratulates them. After Alain gain a transformation bracelet called Mega Ulorder to fight his own as Kamen Rider Necrom, then explained with Kanon to their friends during their times in Gamma's World, Makoto infiltrate the world where he and his sister was raised in, to know what the Gammas up to. The infiltration failed as he is caught and fatally injured by Necrom. Worst of all later while weakened and unable to move due to his injuries from Alain, Makoto has his Ghost Driver being inserted by Aran's Necrom Eyecon, turning Makoto into a brainwashed puppet of Aran as Kamen Rider Specter Necrom Damashii completely, while Aran uses either Grimm or/and Sanzo Damashii to kill Takeru and his friends, including Makoto's own sister, until he will be freed with the help of his old friends, Kanon, and Historical Eyecons Nobunaga, Tutankhanum and Houdini. The reason why he must return to Gamma's world because the body he used in the real world is a Gamma's body, and his original body is still in that world. Before looking for his body in Gamma's world, he goes to Alain's older sister, Alia to owe her a debt for raising him and Kanon, and in turn offering her to his world. However, despite his offer, Alia cannot go to human world due to being needed there, informing that her father has been assassinated by Alain from one of the royal Gamma siblings Adel, much to their disbeliefs, as Alain would never do something bad towards their father, thus relaying on Makoto before he left. Noting Adel's suspicious schemes, Makoto confronts Adel, knowing that he was the one who killed his own father and frames Alain for this action, then trying to get rid of both Makoto and Takeru as well, as both Specter and Adel, in his Gamma Ultima form engage in combat. Though overpowered by Adel's power, Ghost manages to catch up with Specter, yet still not powerful against Adel and decides to escape from the Gamma World instead. He and Takeru are suddenly heard Musashi's voice, who is suddenly stored within Edith's Eyecon storage along with Takeru's own heroic Ghost Eyecons, including Alain's Mega Ulorder and his two heroic Ghost Eyecons Grimm and Sanzo. In the same time while taking the Eyecons with him and Takeru back to Earth, they found an injured Alain, who return to his original human body and was running from a Gamma army. He tells Takeru to deal with Alain later, once the three Riders escape back to Earth, and succeed. At the same time Takeru and Alain return to Gamma's world, Makoto is successfully got his human body back from the Gamma's immortal coffin machine, then goes to the Eyecon storage to get his Specter Eyecon. At the Eyecon Storage, he stumbled upon a Deep Eyecon created by Edith, telling it to be careful to use, as it may possess a dangerous uncontrolled power, despite matching Ghost's Toucon Boost powers, as long it is use with a willpower, as well as telling him to catch up with Alain and Takeru, before Adel spots them. He manage to catch up with Takeru on defending a now broken Alain from Adel's army. Demanding an explanation why Alain becomes broken, Takeru tells Makoto later, once all Gamma armies around him are finished, learning that Adonis was indeed alive in mortal body, until Adel kills him in front of Alain and Takeru. Makoto punches Alain's face to snap out from a despair of Adonis' death which Adel caused, as the late-emperor entrust his younger son to build a true perfect world through a peaceful way. By the time Adel and his Adel Fire arrived, the same time Alain manage to regain his sense and already learn the truth about the imperfections within Gamma's world, the three Riders fought Adel Fire, but outmatched, until Specter uses Deep Specter Eyecon for a test drive, using his will to protect everyone who truly care for him, including his sister from having himself being killed by the Eyecon, presumably finishes Adel Fire and Adel's army, but unaware that the Gammisers keeps coming back. During Igarashi's return and explains everything what happened in his past with Ryu and Saionji, Makoto and Kanon soon learned from him that traitor Saionji was the one trapped them to Gamma World. Sometime later, he faces off against a dopplegänger of himself who presumably works under Adel's servitude. Almost an entire army of dopplegängers were created as a side effect using the Deep Specter Eyecon. These clones all appear in Specter Damashii, but were almost as strong as Deep Specter. Despite easily killing them, he suffered a fatal chest pain from each clone's destruction. During a body switch incident between detective Shinichiro Natsume and his teenage daughter Mayu Natsume that was caused by Gammiser Magnetic Blade, Makoto is reminded of the way Mayu hates her father the same way he hated his long-lost biological father Daigo for not caring about him and Kanon ever since their mother died, which is the reason why Makoto looked up to Takeru's father Ryū as more of a father figure than Daigo. He later reunite with his father The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fated Moment to settle their conflicts. Though he beat his father, proven to him that Makoto is now grown stronger, their battles are interrupted by the appearance of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, to take Darwin Eyecon from Daigo's hand. He soon reconcile with his father, once he is explained by him his reasons to leave him and Kanon under Daitenkū-ji's care ever since his mother died, and soon finds out how his father died as a human by a sword wielding Gamma Ultima. When Takeru's limit on Earth was about to reach to the end as his body is recently can't be seen, his Deep Specter Eyecon not only created from the portions of Gammisers, which hurts when using it too much, but also act as a signal Takeru's presences. During Adel's succeeded plan on activating Demia when the DeepConnect CEO Steve Bills was under the Gamma's possession until Necrom frees him, but still have a Demia effects when he was possessed by the Gamma Igor sent, Makoto and his friends found out when Takeru enters Adel's past that Adel was the one who murdered Ryu, which is also being the one who prevents Makoto and Kanon return to Earth, Makoto almost being ended up like Adel if Makoto didn't find the answers he need whether being blinded by rage, such as a hatred towards those whom still care for them like Adel and Makoto's father Adonis and Daigo respectively into thinking they betrayed them. When Makoto's doppelgänger obtains not only Deep Specter Eyecon, also Makoto's primary civilian outfit from Gammiser, due to Makoto having too much usages on using that Eyecon. As he and his doppelgänger duels as Kamen Rider Deep Specters, making his allies and his sister, confused which one is the real Makoto decide to "surrender" and "leave", leaving his allies and his sister fall under his doppelgänger's manipulation, in which reality decide to stay in the shadow to spy his doppelgänger's action, in case he finally made his move to kill Makoto's allies and his sister. As Makoto's doppelgänger has his personality becomes the same as the original Makoto, the doppelgänger sacrifice his life to merge with the original Makoto into one person, after the original Makoto was close to death on saving Takeru from Pefect Gammiser's fatal attack. However, unaware to everyone, even the real Makoto, they are too late to realize that his doppelgänger's Deep Specter Eyecon, in which Gammisers created contains backup copies of them, eventually possess the Great Eye and uses Freya as the main body, thus finally evolving into a figure called the Great Eyeser, until Kamen Rider Ghost defeats the monster and frees the Great Eye for good. In a later day before he and Kanon decide to help Alain to restore Gamma World's environment, while Javel and Edith stays on human world, he and Alain meets a mysterious video game-themed Kamen Rider who look like Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gemn, whom helps both Specter and Necrom combating the Great Eyeser's Gammas during a final battle, attacks a boy who implied to be from despaired future named Ayumu, to get the Shakariki Sports Rider Gashat the boy held back to him, warning Takeru to be careful. When Takeru unable to transform due to being infected by a foundation turned terrorist organization Next Genome Institute a Pac-Man Bugster virus via Gashacon Bugvisor they stole from Genm Corp, then Akari also became one of their victims during those terrorist group's attack, Makoto, Kanon and Alain return to human world on helping their friends with the help from the doctor Gamer kamen Riders Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer, then the three veteran primary Riders Drive, Wizard and Gaim. Two years after Next Genome's terrorism is over later during Makoto, Kanon and Alain's return to Gamma World, the Fukami family secrets, including Makoto's doppleganger will be explain whereas both Makoto and Alain obtain their own final forms Sin and Yujo Burst Damashiis respectively. In the same time after defeating Evolude, Makoto and his friends discovering the secret behind heroic Ghost Eyecons. Details Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *''to be added'' Weaknesses/Cons *''to be added'' Gallery ''' Ss26_2_1.jpg|Specter Damashii riding Machine Hoodie, which supposed to be also his final form as Houdini Damashii in BWG Ss26_2_2.jpg Ss26_2_3.jpg|Tutankhanum Damashii Ss26_2_4.jpg|Nobunaga Damashii Vehicle/Transportation Specter's bike is Machine Hoodie. Category:Playable Characters Category:Downloadable Characters in first Playable appearance Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Characters